I Hate This Part
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: A story dedicated to my friend Fragile and to the peeps out there who like my stories. Thank you!


I love this song. Another song fic for you guys. Enjoy ^^.

"Speaking"

_Lyrics_

'thoughts'

___________

Sakura looked out the window of Sasuke's car as he drove her home. The radio was on. Other than that, it was uncomfortably silent.

'Am I happy? Do I really love him?' Sakura thought as she rested her head on her hand, watching the snow fall before her eyes.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sakura answered.

_We're driving slow through the snow on 5__th__ Avenue_

_And right now radio's all that we can hear_

_Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue_

_It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here._

"Sasuke can we talk?" Sakura asked.

"Sure" Sasuke answered.

"A-are you happy being with me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her with shock.

"Of course I am. You're my girlfriend aren't you?" Sasuke answered. Sakura gave him a sad look.

"And you're my boyfriend, but I'm not happy." Sakura regretfully said. Sasuke widened his eyes.

"Why aren't you? Am I doing something wrong?" Sasuke asked in worry.

"N-no Sasuke. It's me." Sakura answered. Sasuke gave her a worried look.

"W-what are you saying?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm breaking up with you." Sakura sadly stated.

_The world slows down_

_But my heart beats fast right now_

_I know this is the part_

_Where the end starts_

'W-what?! Sakura stop making jokes like that. I hate it when you do that." Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head.

"I'm not" Sakura said. Sasuke gasped as he can feel himself break apart.

"B-but why? I-I don't want to break up." Sasuke said.

"I-I'm sorry." Sakura said.

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through my fingers_

_I don't wanna try now_

_All that's left's goodbye to_

_Find a way that I can tell you_

"But I love you! Don't you love me too?!" Sasuke asked.

"I I don't really know." Sakura asked as a tear fell down her eye. Sasuke's eyes started filling up with tears.

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears _

_I hate this part right here_

"But our relationship is so well. How can you not be happy?" Sasuke asked as he stopped the car in front of Sakura's house.

"Almost no one wants us to be together. We keep having fights. We have nothing in common. We keep hurting ourselves Sasuke." Sakura explained as she got out of the car and started walking away. "Goodbye"

_Everyday, seven takes of the same old scene_

_Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine_

_Gotta talk to you know 'fore we go to sleep_

_But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me?_

"But we always ignore all of those stuff. And everytime we fight, we always promise each other we'll make our lives together better." Sasuke said as he hugged her from behind, stopping her from her tracks.

"Listen to yourself Sasuke. Have you realized our relationship hasn't got any better at all?!" Sakura explained. Sakura can feel Sasuke's grip on her was getting tighter.

_The world slows down_

_But my heart beats fast right now_

_I know this is the part_

_Where the end starts_

"It all didn't matter. We both loved each other. We were both happy. And that's all that matters doesn't it?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked down with tears streaming down her face.

"That's what I thought too Sasuke. But we were younger back then. We had to grow up didn't we? And that relationship only lasted till the 8th grade. It's different now." Sakura answered.

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through our fingers_

_I don't wanna try now_

_All that's left's goodbye to_

_Find a way that I can't tell you_

"But I'll make things better now I promise. I'll give you all the happiness I can give you I swear. Just please don't leave me." Sasuke said as he cried on Sakura's back.

"I-I have to get going Sasuke just let me go." Sakura said as she struggled to get out of Sasuke's grip, but Sasuke just wouldn't let go. Sakura's eyes soon rained down with tears.

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

"W-why can't we just pretend the bad stuff never happened? I want to be with you Sakura please." Sasuke pleaded.

"Sasuke we can no longer be together. We're both getting hurt and I can't take it anymore. And you know in your heart Sasuke that you're just the same." Sakura explained.

_I know you'll ask me to hold on_

_And carry on like nothing's wrong_

_But there is no more time for lies_

'_Cause I see sunset in your eyes_

"But I'll endure the pain. I'll do anything to keep you with me. I'll make sure the pain doesn't come back again. I promise." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke it's time we need to let go of it Sasuke. There are a lot of girls out there. I don't deserve you. I never did. I loved you Sasuke but it's not right anymore." Sakura said as she finally broke free of Sasuke's grasp. She then looked at his face and saw that it was wet in tears.

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through our fingers _

_I don't wanna try now_

_All that's left's goodbye to_

_Find a way that I can tell you_

"Can we at least share one more kiss? For it may be our last." Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded and placed her lips on his. The kiss didn't last that long though. They were both crying through it, knowing things will never be the same again.

_That I gotta do it_

_I gotta do it_

_I gotta do it_

_I hate this part_

_I gotta do it_

_I gotta do it_

_I gotta do it, oh_

Sasuke and Sakura hugged each other and turned their separate ways.

'Goodbye my love. I love you, but I have to let you go' Both Sasuke and Sakura thought before they took one last look at each other before leaving each other's sight.

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take these tears_

_I hate this part right here_

________________________

Ya like it? Hope so. This is dedicated to my friend Fragile who is probably reading this now and the people who liked my stories The Past and My Life Would Suck Without You. Thank you and hope ya like it ^^.


End file.
